1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus capable of sensing an external input and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
A touch panel obtains coordinate information of a position at which a touch event occurs (hereinafter, referred to as a “touch position”), and provides information to a display panel. In this manner, the display panel displays an image corresponding to the information provided from the touch panel.
Generally, the touch panel is attached to the display apparatus. In recent years, an input device, such as a keyboard, a mouse, etc., has been replaced with a touch panel. The touch panel may be classified as a resistive film type touch panel, a capacitive type touch panel, or an electromagnetic induction type touch panel. However, the display apparatus may include two or more kinds of touch panels as necessary.